Changed
by strawberryclouds
Summary: Come on Sakura, let's go." What has the pink haired genin donesaid to melt the walls of ice surrounding the Uchiha prince? Read and find out! Rated PG for language. Plz RR. (sasukexsakura). COMPLETE


I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did.

This story's for my 2 cousins, Ko Bryan and Ci Noni who told me all about Naruto and made me watch it. And also to my lil bro Bevan, the first to read this and told me to post it. Thx u guys, luv ya heaps. I tried to make the characters' personalities and habits as close to the real ones in the manga so I hope it's not too bad. Hehehehhe enjoy,

_"In each of us, two natures are at war - the good and the evil. _

_All our lives the fight goes on between them, and one of them must conquer. _

_But in our own hands lies the power to choose-what we want most to be, we _**are**_." Annonymous._

Changed

Uzumaki Naruto grinned as the hidden village of Konoha came into view. Team 7 had just finished their daily training and each member of the team was progressively becoming stronger. Naruto had just mastered the Chidori technique which was finally taught to him by Kakashi. Sakura was even better at controlling her chakra and she was learning more jutsus. Sasuke was now able to produce four Chidoris before running out of chakra instead of just two and his cursed seal was getting easier to control.

Everyone was walking in silent, each lost in their own thought about the ninja-war between the countries that was about to start, when suddenly a yell broke the silence.

"Yes! I can see Konoha, my bowl of pork ramen-HERE I COME!' Naruto jumped and punched the air with his fist.

This of course received a head blow from Sakura.

"Stupid! Why did you have to yell like that for?"

"Eh-he-he. Sorry Sakura-chan. Anyway I'm off, don't know about you guys but I'm absolutely starving. See you tomorrow Kakashi sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun."

With a wave Naruto turned and started sprinting towards, where else but his favourite ramen shop. Kakashi shook his head,

"Well some things just never change. Well I'm off too. Gotta buy the latest copy of Jiraiya-sama's masterpiece, _The Smooch-mooch Paradise_, before it runs out. Sakura, Sasuke, meet me at the bridge tomorrow at 8 am for training."

Kakashi started walking away,

"Oh, and don't be late!" He added before disappearing into the village.

"Hmph! Why doesn't sensei tell that to himself? He's the one always late." Sakura mumbles.

Sasuke stayed silent. Sakura, seeing Sasuke like that came to the conclusion that he wanted to be alone so she took her cue to leave.

"Well, see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun." She said with a wave and started walking into the village.

"Wait….." came a low husky voice from behind her.

Sakura's heart started pounding harder than ever, she was afraid it would jump out of her chest. _What is he going to tell me? Oh no, have I done something wrong. No way, I'm being ridiculous. I've always been careful with my words and actions around Sasuke-kun. Could it be that he wants to tell me…….that he……. ( inner Sakura- YES! Love FINALLY prevails! )_

"What are we going to do with those?" Sasuke interrupted Sakura from her thoughts.

"Huh? With what?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Those." He answered without showing any emotions to the pile of tools and equipments they had borrowed for their training.

"Oh….well, I guess we should return them to Tsunade-sama." Said Sakura feeling disappointed ( inner Sakura-dammit,dammit,DAMMIT! )

Sasuke simply nodded and picked up one of the 2 crates leaving the lighter one for Sakura to carry. The girl smiled as she picked up the 2nd crate. _Boy, isn't he a gentleman, unlike Naruto who cares more about his stomach than returning these to the Hokage._

Quickening her pace, the pink haired genin entered Konoha and caught up with the raven haired boy. The distance between the front gates to the Hokage's place was pretty far. It was going to be at least a 20 minute walk so Sakura was going to try her luck trying to talk to Sasuke.

"So ummm……Sasuke-kun, the walk is pretty long. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No."

"You know, everyone has problems and it's good if they can open up and share it with other people. Would it hurt you to show a little emotion or give us clues once in a while as to what you're feeling or thinking?"

Sasuke glared coldly at her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're…."

"Annoying?" Sakura finished, and she gave a light chuckle, "Well of course, but by being annoying I can get people to talk about their problems instead of them bottling everything up inside. People can say that Naruto and I are your closest friends and yet we don't even know what your favourite drink is. Don't you think that's a little sad?"

"Alright fine!" said Sasuke in a very annoyed tone, "Let's talk, if that will stop you from pestering me. What do you want to talk about?"

Sakura grinned to herself ( inner Sakura-WOO HOO, VICTORY! ).

"Ok, for a starter….what are you thinking about?"

"I don't want to answer."

"Hey! But you promised…"

"I promised to talk to you. But I don't recall saying that I have to answer your questions."

Sakura chose to ignore his last statement and went on talking.

"I know what you're thinking about. Hell I think everyone does. You want to get stronger so you can defeat that brother of yours to avenge your family and friends. And then you want to restore the Uchiha clan. Come on, am I right?"

"Shut the hell up Sakura. Stop acting like you know everything when you actually don't even have the slightest clue and I think that goes for everyone else too!"

Sakura drew several deep breaths. His words had hurt her and she was getting slightly pissed. But she had gone too far to back down now and she was starting to feel that he was beginning to open up even though he didn't show it on the outside. She took a few more deep breaths before saying more gently,

"I'm sorry. Why don't you explain to me then? That way next time, I won't be acting like I know."

Sasuke gave a loud sigh and walked a bit faster so that he was a few steps in front of Sakura. He was annoyed at her but at the same time he was also grateful knowing that someone was concerned about him.

Sakura frowned. _Geez, this guy is harder to crack than I thought. That's it, I give up. maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow ( inner Sakura-Just you wait! Love WILL prevail! )._

Sakura decided to shut up and started to hum a tune in her head, when suddenly a voice interrupted her.

"You don't know……" Sasuke's voice was so soft, it was barely a whisper.

"Eh? I'm sorry, did you say something Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stoped in his tracks, letting Sakura catch up to him and they started walking together side by side again. Sakura was rather taken back by his action. The cold Uchiha Sasuke would never ever have stopped to wait for someone. The fact that he was also willing to walk side by side with her at quite a close distance where their arms were almost touching added more confusion to the pink haired ninja.

"I'm just so sick of everything." He hissed angrily.

Sakura stayed silent. She figured that he wouldn't want to be interrupted, and if he was then he'd withdraw and shut himself once again inside the invincible shell he had created.

"When a person asks another, Hey do you know what that Uchiha boy is like? I'm willing to bet my life that they'd answer, O he's a rather weird boy and his main ambition in life is to kill his brother for destroying his clan."

Sasuke balled up his fist in anger before continuing.

"How I wish I could get revenge soon. Just to kill him and get it over and done with so the bloody nightmares can finally stop. GODAMMIT! Does everyone seriously think that I'm looking forward to killing my own brother? I still have respect for him but there is not one person who I hate more in this world than that son of a bitch."

Sasuke paused and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"I used to be really out-going, did you know that?" He said.

A gasp escaped from Sakura's mouth before she could stop it. _O shit, why the hell did I have to gaps like that for? Now he probably thinks I think that he's weird or something. He's probably regretting ever telling me anything. Oh shit, oh no…._

"Sasuke-kun…I…..I didn't mean to….."

Sasuke gave a cold laugh, "Forget it, that's how everyone would react. But my so called brother changed me that night when he killed our entire clan in cold blood." He said in an icy tone.

Sakura wanted him to say more but then she realised that he was done talking. So she tried her luck talking to him again.

"…….You were right. I had no idea……I never knew that you……..( sigh ), Sasuke-kun I'm sor….."

"Listen, don't apologize because none of this is your fault. But everything I just said to you, that's only between you and me. If you said anything to anyone, I'd have to kill you and leave your corpse to be eaten by Kakashi sensei's dogs, got that!"

Sakura grinned, this was the Uchiha Sasuke that she knew. Even though he always acted harsh, cold and rude, she still cared deeply for him.

"Shutting up, yes sir! But I also would like you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here. I'll always be here I promise, you can trust me. Besides I don't plan to get eaten by Kakashi sensei's dogs anytime soon." she said laughing at her last sentence.

Sasuke almost smiled but he didn't. He was after all, the cold hearted Uchiha prince. He simply nodded to show Sakura that he had heard her. Both genins walked the rest of the way in silent. Before Sasuke knew it, they were standing outside Tsunade's home.

"YES! Finally, we're here. Ugh, I can't wait to go drop these off so I can go home and soak in a nice long hot bath! Come on Sasuke-kun, let's go!"

"Can you manage to carry both crates Sakura? I just don't feel like facing the Hokage right now."

Sakura nodded. She understood that Sasuke probably didn't want to meet with Tsunade after their talk.

"Yeah, sure! Hey, I'm not that weak you know. I'll show you just how strong I am!"

Picking up both crates Sakura walked wobbly into the building, leaving Sasuke outside to think about what just happened. One minute after Sakura entered, a loud crash could be heard as she probably slipped on some medical textbook Tsunade had left lying around for her maids to pick up.

Sasuke grinned. _That girl sure is clumsy. I have to admit, after talking to her I feel better. All my life, I feel like I've been carrying a huge invincible rock on my shoulders and now that rock seems lighter. How is talking to her making my burden lighter? How? She is just another one of those annoying girls that belongs to the 'Sasuke fan club'. Or is she? _

_(sigh) I don't know, perhaps she's different. God, why are girls so confusing! But it sure felt good after talking to her. Maybe, just maybe, if I keep doing it, the weight on my shoulders will gradually become lighter and one day, it will hopefully completely disappear. Hmmmmm…………………………………._

He could hear footsteps coming from inside the house, indicating that Sakura had returned the tools and within seconds would burst out that door yelling "Sasuke-kun!"

"Domo Arigato Tsunade-sama. Oyasuminasai."

"Anytime Sakura. Now, are you sure you're alright? That fall was pretty nasty, I can quickly heal your pulled muscles if you like."

"O no, it's alright. I have some medical cream at home and besides it's not that bad. I have to go, I'd love to stay but Sasuke-kun is waiting for me outside."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows.

"Ah, I see. Well off you go Miss Haruno. Don't keep your _boyfriend_ waiting any longer." The Hokage said with a wink.

Sakura blushed and quickly ran out the door.

"Sasuke-kun!"

_I know her too well._ Sasuke looked up to see Sakura running towards him, waving.

"How's your foot?" he asked her.

Sakura's face turned pink, the same colour as her hair which made her look quite ridiculous.

"Uh yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about it. It should be healed by tomorrow. I should go home, I'm starving and I have some letters I have to reply to."

"O, I see."

Sakura could sense that Sasuke wanted to say something, "Do you want to say something Sasuke-kun?"

"…...It's just that….well, I don't know about you but I really cannot be bothered cooking so if u like….maybe we can grab something to eat before we go home?"

Sakura stood in front of him absolutely stunned. ( inner Sakura-WHAT? Did he just ask me out to dinner? OOOO, I see. He's just fooling around with me. I'm not going to fall for that! ).

"Ha-ha. Very funny Sasuke-kun. Sayonara, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm serious." He growled, sounding pissed.

Sakura, shocked at what he just said, turned around and looked at him in the eyes.

Cold onyx eyes met warm emerald ones.

"But if you don't want to, fine." Sasuke snapped as he turned around and started walking away.

Realising what she had done, Sakura ran to Sasuke and hugged him tight from behind.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry……I'm sorry……I'd love to go and have dinner with you."

Sasuke roughly pushed her off him and continued walking, leaving Sakura standing there close to tears. _Oh no, what the fuck have I done? Why do I always screw things up? I may have just blew the one and only chance I might have with Sasuke! Oh no……_

"Coffee." he suddenly said.

Sakura looked up to see that he had stopped walking.

"Huh? Coffee? What do you mean?"

Sasuke turned his head and smiled. A pure innocent smile from the heart. A smile without his usual 'frown'. Sakura froze, while trying to remember every detail about his smile so she could always treasure it in her heart. Still smiling, Sasuke held out his hand.

"Coffee happens to be my favourite drink. You said before, you didn't know what my favourite drink it. Well, now you do. Let's go to the ramen house. I'm hungry and I bet you that we'll find Naruto still there stuffing his face with his 7th bowl of ramen.

Come on Sakura, let's go."

Even words can't describe how happy Sakura was at that moment. She nodded and started running towards Sasuke's outstretched hand.

_He sure has changed._

FIN

_Frozen_

You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open

You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken  
When your heart's not open

Chorus:

Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key

Hehehehe, so wut do u think? My first fanfic and I'm not that good at English, so I'm sorry if it'sdumb. Anywayz, plz give up some time to write a review/complain/suggestion/etc etc. O btw, the lyrics above is fromthe song 'Frozen' by Madonna, I tink it kinda suits Sasuke's personality ( thx again Ci Noni for showing me dis song ). And also the poem at the beginnning of the chapter, again i tink it suits Sasuke. I'm not quite sure who the author is but if you want to look, the poem can also be found on another fanfic called 'Bleeding of October'.


End file.
